nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Steamlands Arena: Achievements
Steamlands Arena has many achievements, with three diferent types. There are the easy, that are made of simple requirements; the medium, that consists more effort to obtain; and the hard 'that are late-game hard to obtain. Each type if achievement has it's own list, and completing all achievements of a list will give the player a bonus item set, usually with good stats. There are is also an secret achievement for each type, that will display how to obtain when completed, and they aren't necessary to complete a type list. There are 46 achievements in total. Easy Achievements '''A nice start: '''Fully watch the cutscene. '''First kill: '''Beat the first character. '''Getting some skill: '''Beat 5 characters. '''Advanced power: '''Beat 10 characters. '''An hero's heart: '''Help a defeated character. '''Brave man: '''Enter a secret cave. '''My own ally: '''Have an ally. '''Reforcements: '''Call the ally to an battle. '''Coward!: '(Secret Achiv.) 'Try to leave the battle screen 10 times. '''Beat fire with fire: '''Beat Pyro while using the firecharge. '''Not so smart: '''Jump in the volcano and die. '''Pure hero: '''Help 10 defeated characters. '''Pretty boy: '''Wear a full set of an character. '''Irony: '''Beat a character using his set. '''Look behind you!: '''Die in the environment, caused by knockback. '''Gentlecat: '''Meet Mr. Mix. '''Bronze Medal: '''Earn all non-secret easy achievements. Medium Achievements '''Security Error: '''Destroy the system operator. '''Pure Goodness: '''Help 24 defeated characters. '''Orrt was a good guy: '''After defeating Ortt, choose to help him. '''Traitor: '''Learn about Mr. Mix. '''Bad Boy: '''Choose to not help 10 characters. '''Why so mean?: '''Choose to not help 24 characters. '''Heavy Industries: '''Shoot 100 bullets. '''It's too much money for me!: '''Shoot 500 bullets. '''Look behind YOU TOO!: '''Force an character to die in the enviroment. '''Almost there!: '''Beat 24 characters. '''The classic is always better: '''Defeat 24 characters with the Old Shotgun. '''Why would you do that!?: '(Secret Achiv.) Beat Ortt with the Mr. Mix's set 'Cookies are Forever: '''Use the gentleman clothing and the cookie head. '''Silver Medal: '''Earn all non-secret medium achievements. Hard Achievements '''Kill a bot with a bot: '''Destroy the system operator while using the Machina '''The classic is always better: '''Defeat 24 characters with the Old Shotgun. '''Stupid Cats!: '''Beat Mr. Mix. '''Classy act: '''Beat Mr. Mix with the Old Shotgun. '''Weapon Tester: '''Beat all characters with the SG-32.I '''Now you can change: '''Complete the game without changing your set, once you define it '''Professional Player: '''Beat a character with the bubble gun. '''Extremely Hard: '''Win the game with the bubble gun. '''Friendship is brutal: '(Secret Achiv.) Beat all characters with the Pinkie Pyro set. '''Wall of pain: '''Block 500 damage with your shield. '''It's raining enemies!: '''Kill 500 non-character enemies. '''Pure Bloodlust: '''Beat all characters 10 times. '''I wonder where these come from...: '''Shoot 1000 bullets. '''Almost Impossible: '''Beat Mr. Mix in hardmode with the bubble gun 5 times. '''Golden Trophy: '''Earn all non-secret achievements in the game. Category:Steamlands Category:Mixlix Category:Arena Category:Lists